


Christmas Cooking

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Learning to be Family [2]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Christmas, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cooking

Joe jumped when a strong arm snaked around his waist. He turned his head and glared. "Lucas, do you have to do that? I'm not remaking this if it ends up on the floor because you're being a pain."

"I see. Cuddling my boyfriend is now 'being a pain'? Well, I'll make sure not to do it in future," Lucas teased.

"You know that wasn't what I meant." Joe twisted around to kiss him.

Taking advantage of Joe's distraction, Lucas reached out and stuck his finger into the cake mix, scooping some of it up on one finger and then pulling back from the kiss to suck it into his mouth.

"Lucas!" Joe sighed in exasperation.

"I like cake mix," Lucas told him with a grin.

"And you can lick the bowl out when I'm done. But if you start eating it before I'm finished we won't have enough for the Christmas cake."

Lucas tried to steal some more of the mixture and Joe grabbed his wrist. Twisting around, Lucas used his other hand to scoop up more mixture and daub it on Joe's nose.

"You little ..." Joe dipped his fingers in the mixture and tried to push it down the neck of Lucas' turtleneck.

Lucas shrieked and wriggled free, flicking more mixture at Joe.

Joe ducked and retaliated and soon they were both dodging around the kitchen hurling cake mix at one another. Tripping Lucas up, Joe followed him down and straddled him, rubbing cake mix onto his face.

"Okay, okay, I surrender," Lucas said, gasping for breath as he laughed.

Leaning down, Joe kissed him slowly and then licked some of the mixture off his cheek.

Lucas rubbed up against him, moaning. "Shower together?" He looked around ruefully. "And then we have to clear this place up before Warren gets home."

"Too late," Warren said from the doorway. "Does Christmas make the two of you horny or something? Why are you all over each other every time I look?"

Joe groaned. "Believe me, I'm no happier about this than you are. I'd rather my son didn't keep catching me in compromising positions." He pushed himself to his feet and ran a cake mix covered hand through his hair. "You said you were going to be out all afternoon."

Warren folded his arms. "So in future you want me to call before I come home? Should I just go and stand on the porch until you're done?"

"Don't be silly," Lucas told him. "And don't get sarcastic with your father. That's my job."

Joe threw his hands up. "The two of you are incorrigible. I'm going to shower."

Warren smiled again, reassured that Joe wasn't actually mad at him for coming home early. "Go on, I'll start cleaning this up. Take Lucas and have your shower. And don't make too much noise, the walls aren't actually soundproof and I don't need to hear you having sex."

Joe groaned again. "You don't have to clear up. But if you want to that would be great. I'll try again to make the cake when we're done."

Warren shrugged. "We're coming up to Christmas, I have to rack up as many points as I can so I don't get a stocking full of coal." He grinned. "Bear in mind this is a year in which the high point was me holding a shop up at gunpoint. I'm not sure where I come on Santa's list, but it can't be good."

Joe reached out and ruffled his hair. "I'm pretty certain Santa's forgiven you and already bought your presents. But he'd still be very grateful if you cleaned this mess up while he was in the shower." He winked. "And the cookies need to come out in ten minutes. You can have one, but don't eat all of them."

"Just go before it starts to dry and I have to listen to you complain at Lucas all evening."

"Thanks, kid," Lucas told him. "We'll try and stop doing anything where you can see us, we just forget sometimes."

Warren shrugged. "Just let me lick the bowl out when you're done and you're forgiven."

"Hey! That's my job. I get to lick the bowl," Lucas whined.

"Well, traditionally it is the youngest who gets to do it ..." Joe teased. "And Warren is younger than you."

"No, but...." Lucas pouted.

"Or one of you could have this one and the other could have the bowl when I remake it." Joe grinned and shook his head. "Sometimes I think I have two kids."

"Says the man who was having a food fight," Warren pointed out with a laugh.

Joe chuckled. "All right, you may have a point. I'm not exactly a responsible adult, but I'm not fighting over who gets to lick the bowl out, either."

He wrapped his clean arm around Warren and the cake mix spattered one around Lucas, hugging them both gently. "Okay, shower and clean up and then I'll take you both out for pizza." He smiled happily as he dragged Lucas off towards the shower. This was going to be the best Christmas.


End file.
